1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for applying cosmetics.
2. Description of Related Art
There are existing products consisting of bottles with closures containing an applicator with a tip; however, these designs lack is a sleeve to allow the more accurate position of gripping of the applicator mechanism near the tip of the applicator and without their fingers coming into contact with the liquid cosmetic material.
Prior to the present invention, there has always been a need to have containers to hold liquid cosmetics that are easy to carry and that can be opened and closed to prevent the make-up material from getting outside of the bottle during transport. There is also a need for an apparatus for applying cosmetics that can be used for application of the liquid cosmetic product on the user's facial area without the liquid coming into contact with the hands or fingers of the user.
From the preceding descriptions, it is apparent that the devices currently being used have significant disadvantages. Thus, important aspects of the technology used in the field of invention remain amenable to useful refinement.